Remember
by Phoenix-Inferno18
Summary: A one-shot centered around Ember's life before her ghosthood as interpreted from the lyrics of her song "You will remember."


Hey guys! I have decided to create a one-shot based on one of my favorite Danny Phantom characters, Ember! I used to kind of view her as just another one of the ghosts but after listening to her song I realized that there is actually a meaning to it, a rather sad one if I am interpreting it correctly. So, I decided to write a story about Ember's past! Here we go!

 **Yeah! Oh!**

Emma McLain was heartbroken. As she buried her face in a pillow, mascara streamed down her tear stained face. Heart wrenching sobs wracking her body as she repeated a single word to herself over and over again- why? Everything was going so well, and then- it wasn't. At this thought Emma felt broken, both inside and out.

 **It was, it was September**

Emma had never been popular at her high school. While she was not nerdy, she was not popular either. Emma had taken comfort in only two things, her little brother and her music. Emma loved her brother with all of her heart. Their parents had died when they were little, leaving them with an aunt and uncle they hardly knew. Though the couple were kind and tried to raise the children the best they could, they were no substitute for real parents.

 **Winds blow, the dead leaves fall**

Then her brother Chris was diagnosed with Cancer. Though her Aunt and Uncle were not poor by any means, they were not rich by any means. Though Chris got the best treatment they could afford, it wasn't enough. Chris had passed away last year, leaving Emma alone. Chris was very brave throughout the ordeal. He had a very active imagination until the end. Emma would sit by his bedside for hours and they would make up adventures, tell storys about pirates and cowboys. Though Chris had gone unafraid, dying peacefully in his sleep, Emma still felt broken without him.

 **To you, I did surrender**

That was, until she met Richard. Richard did not seem to care that she was not popular or particularly pretty, he loved her for who she was. They would talk on the phone for hours and spend all day at school together, and at night Emma would play songs and sing for him. He said she had a voice like an angels. Emma was happy for the first time since her brother had died. She had a boyfriend who loved her and supported her, no matter what. Or so she though.

 **Two weeks, you didn't call**

It had all started when he had stopped answering his phone. He started avoiding her at school, looking away when she tried to catch his attention. She was confused, had she done something wrong? But she didn't figure out the truth until it was blatantly obvious, after all why would she even suspect such a thing! He loved her, didn't he?

 **Your life goes on without me**

Emma knew that she would never forget the moment that she realized it. When she walked into the cafeteria and saw her sitting beside him, holding his hand and laughing. Richard looked up and froze when his eyes met hers. She froze, and then ran out of the cafeteria, makup running down her face. She didn't bother signing out, she just ran. She undersood what it meant now, the silence. He was shutting her out, she was no longer room in his heart for her, that spot belonged to his new girlfriend. Not her.

 **My life, a losing game**

Ember flopped onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow. She lay there for hours, feeling sorry for herself. "Why me?" She lamented. "What did I do to deserve this?" But gradually her sorrow faded into another emotion entirely.

 **But you should, you should not doubt me**

It was all Richard's fault! She knew this now, and she knew that he would regret making her feel this way. If he expected her to just roll over and cry than he was in for a surprise!

 **You will remember my name**

He had tried to shut her out of his life, to forget about her. But she would not let that happen. She was there whether he liked it or not, and she would make him sorry for what he did to her!

 **Oh, Ember, you will remember**

Emma pulled her long brown hair back in a ponytail. She changed her clothes to a darker style, highlighting her lips with purple gloss and drawing designs around her eyes with eyeliner. Taking out the art kit her Aunt had gotten her five years ago, she carefully traced flames onto her guitar. She wasn't the same girl now, so why should she look the same?

 **Ember, one thing remains**

Though her appearance had changed from the heartbroken girl who had inhabited the room not an hour before, one thing did not change. She knew that if there was one thing she would do it would be to make Richard realize what he had done.

 **Oh Ember, so warm and tender**

She would make him remember the kind, loving, and tender-hearted girl she was. And then she would show him what she was now. She would force him to see that it was his fault.

 **You will remember my name**

She would show him that she could not be tossed aside like a piece of garbage.

 **Your heart, your heart has rendered**

His coldness of his heart had frozen hers, shattering it into a million icy pieces.

 **Your loss, now bear the shame**

She would make him feel ashamed for what he had done. She would make him realize what they had both just lost!

 **Like dead trees, in cold December**

If he was that cold, then he was dead to her. Nothing living can survive in a cold that intense. The time for mourning losing him was past.

 **Nothing but ashes remain**

Though it had happened just over an hour ago, it may as well have been centuries ago. She was a different person now. Her old happy life was gone.

 **Oh Ember, you will remember**

He would know not to mess with Emma McLain.

 **Ember, one thing remains**

Her life only had one purpose left, to make him pay.

 **Ember, so warm and tender**

She was no longer that naïve little girl anymore.

 **You will remember my name!**

Emma no longer existed.

 **Oh woah, woah!**

No

 **Ember, you will remember**

Emma

 **Ember, one thing remains**

is

 **Ember, so warm and tender**

gone

 **You will remember my name**

for

 **Yeah!**

good

 **You will remember my name**

There is only Ember now.

 **News Report**

The McLain residence caught on fire at 3:00 yesterday afternoon. Though Mr. and Mrs. McLain were at a friend's house at the time, their niece Emma is presumed to have perished in the fire. Mr. and Mrs. McLain adopted Emma (age 17) and her brother Christopher (age 6) after their parents' unfortunate demise. Christopher unfortunately passed away a year ago, leaving Emma alone under the custody of her Aunt and Uncle. The police are now scouring the remains of the house for survivors, but it seems very unlikely that any will be found.

 _ **YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!**_


End file.
